Not Good Enough
by TheLoverOfBooks
Summary: Oneshot. Percy could kill Hera, murder her raunchily and leave her on the side of the road to rot. Annabeth is haunted with nightmares from Hera. Percabeth, complete.


__**Disclaimer: Breathe Me belongs to Sia and PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, that troll. :)**

_{Help, I have done it again, I have been here many times before.}_

He finds her alone in her cabin, staring brokenly at a minute point on the wall.

"Annabeth?" he calls, tentatively, so as not to frighten her. When she turns, he can see the ghosts of tear tracks staining her face. She allows herself to look over him before turning away hastily, leaning back against the wall and looking down at the thin cot sheets.

"Are you alright?" he asks, to no response, but he takes a few steps into the cabin.

"I take it you're not seasick, like everyone said." Annabeth shook her head at this, though she knew he wasn't asking a question.

"I want to be alone," she admitted to Percy, even though deep down she just wanted him to stay. He sat down on the cot anyway; just a few feet away from her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to collect herself, taking a deep breath. Percy could not see her like this, he could not know what was bothering her and she didn't want to involve him. He looked at her for a moment before he reached out to her, much to her confusion, and traced a shadow beneath her eye lightly. It was dark, due to the lack of sleep she had been receiving. She flushed, embarrassed, taking his hand and pulling it away.

"Annabeth, seriously, what's up?" he asked her, a look of poorly concealed concern etched on his face that made her stomach twist with guilt. She forced herself not to meet his gaze.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"I stayed up late last night trying to plan." He raised an eyebrow at her at this statement, disbelieving, however he said nothing. They sat for a few moments, the thick silence engulfing them both.

It was times like this; when she was dispirited, inaccessible, that Percy was most afraid for her. It took a lot to bring Annabeth down, and when something did it was frightening.

Ultimately, when she could take it no longer, the words tumbled out of her before she could stop them; to think about what it would mean to speak them aloud.

"It's... Hera. She won't leave me alone. Every time I try to go to sleep she's there, warning me and showing me these crazy things that she thinks… knows, will happen." Annabeth shuddered, tears sliding gently down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't be here, not with you all... she said that I'll be what brings us all down, that you're going to-" she swallows and doesn't finish that unbearable thought, but instead buries her head in her arms.

"I'm s-sorry," she choked, feeling waves of guilt for things that hadn't happened yet, for subjecting him to her petty nightmares.

Soon, though, his arms were around her and he shushed her, tracing patterns on her shoulder and whispering words, meaningless but somehow meaningful words, into her ear.

He could kill Hera. Murder her raunchily and leave her on the side of the road to rot. But he knows he can't do that, and this only intensifies his anger and frustration. He suppresses this, though, allowing himself to focus on the matter at hand.

Annabeth's sobs quiet, and Percy kisses the top of her head.

"I won't let her hurt you. You belong here, as much as everyone else, no matter what Hera seems to believe. How else would we keep this boat in check?" he chuckles, coaxing a smile, albeit a forced one, out of his girlfriend.

"Gods can be wrong, you know," he states, though he realizes that it doesn't sound particularly comforting. He kisses her temple and she leans against him, her breathing still shaky.

"Go to sleep," he whispers, and she wants to give in to him so very badly.

"I'll be here with you. I promise."

It takes another few moments for her to agree, but her weariness is too great for her to say no, and so she allows herself to fall asleep; secure, encased in Percy.

But it isn't enough.

_{Be my friend, hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up and breathe me.}_

"**Breathe Me," by Sia.**

**(A/N: Super angst fic. Why is it that whenever I go to write fanfiction, it's always either incessantly fluffy and romantic, or it's angst to the max? And it's always Percabeth! I need new ideas, motivation! Which is why I'm asking you guys to PLEASE make requests! I haven't posted anything in a while, and I regret that. School's been insane, but I intend to keep writing to blow off steam. Might be posting up some non-fanfic soon, who knows? Anyway, please review or message me with criticism, requests, or just to say you actually took the time to read this because I appreciate it SO much, it makes my day. 3 Thanks and have a wonderful day!)**


End file.
